An Author's Anarchy
by Somizura
Summary: What if everyone in Kingdom Hearts were in a room? What would happen? this is a result of my sugar-high...ness XD


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts nor whatever characters that appear are mentioned

"Get in there you!" Hands pushed thirteen people in robes through a wide door into the room beyond.

"Ouch! Huh? Donald? Goofy? Where is Sora?" A man with spiky blond hair questioned the clothes wearing duck and dog in front of him as he dusted himself off, muttering to himself, "God damned it. That's gonna leave a mark."

"Gawsh. Roxas. He's there." Goofy pointed a finger/paw at a spiky red haired dude that was still knocked out.

"… Goofy… that's Axel. I'm asking for Sora. You know, spiky brown… yellow… golden hair? Arg!!! Whatever color hair, with the blue eyes? You know… the "Chosen One"… my other half?" Roxas exclaimed, hands flying everywhere.

"I know Roxas. There." Goofy once again pointed his finger/paw at the spiky red haired dude now known as Axel that was STILL knocked out.

"THAT'S AXEL!!!!"

"NO YOU DUMMY!!! UNDER AXEL!!!" Donald quacked out.

Silence. The room they were all in was under the spell of pure silence. The chattering of EVERYONE in the room stopped. Everyone included Organization XIII minus Axel who was unconscious, the Nobodies, Kairi, Riku, Riku's Clone (AKA Riku's Replica), Namine, Mickey, Daisy, Minny, Chip and Dale, Leon (AKA Squall), Goofy, Ansem, Maleficent, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Sephiropth, the Genie, Simba, the Fairy Godmother, the Dalmations, Merlin, Geppetto, Pinocchio, the Cheshire Cat, the Doornob (ironically), Alice, the Queen of Hearts, her army of humongous non-playable playable cards, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare (along with their half tea cups and quarter tea cups), Hades, Hercules, Philoctetes, Cerberus… yeah… you get the point.

Sadly for you, the author is bored and wants to take up space, so the author will continue the list: Tarzan, Jane, Clayton (the ass who _should_ be dead), Sabor (the other ass who _should_ be dead), the gorillas (including the leader who made the gang fly mad far), Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, the Magic Carpet (don't ask), Ariel, Triton, Ursula, Sebastian, Flounder, Flotsam, Jetsam (they were all in a lake that was somehow in the room), Jack, Sally, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Finklestein, Zero, the two faced Mayor, Oogie Boogie (lolz), Peter, Wendy, Smee, breath Tinkerbell, Hook, the Beast, Darkside, the residents of 1AW, the Moogles, the heartless, the bosses, and the heartless from the BATTLE OF A THOUSAND HEARTLESS.

(Now where was I? Oh yea!)

Okay, they ALL froze.

"Gawsh, you didn't have to say that Donald. Now look at what you did to everyone." Goofy exclaimed.

"ARG!!! LOOK/lift up Axel and throw him in some random direction with inhuman strength/ SORA!!" Donald screamed in attempt to explain and redeem himself.

"Oohhhh." Said everyone, including the heartless, who do not talk, but excluding the Moogles. They said, "Oohhhh, kupo."

"Dumbass. Sickos…" Donald muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Daisy heard.

"What did you say, Donald? Sweety?" Daisy asked between clenched teeth… or beak as a matter fact.

"Err… Daisy? Hi! Umm… when did you get here?" Donald asked nervously, eyes shifting.

"What did you just say, Donald?" Daisy asked once more.

"Err… nothing." Donald answered, sweating bullets. "Oh. There's Sora, calling for me. Um. Seeya." Donald ran off.

"DONALD!!" Daisy screamed, running after him, stopping, and running back. "I'll take this." She told Xaldin and Marluxia as she stole Xaldin's lance, and Marluxia's scythe and continued running after her husband, yelling "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE…"

"What the ! Hey give that back!!!" Marluxia hollered at Daisy.

"Dude… Chill." Xaldin said, leaning back against a wall that magically appeared.

"Che. You'd say that only 'cause you have FIVE other lances!!! THAT'S my ONLY weapon!!!" Marluxia's hands were flying wildly.

"Fine. Jeez. Go chase after your precious weapon ya baby." Xaldin muttered.

"YOU !! GIVE ME BACK MY SCYTHE!!!" Marluxia shrieked, running after Daisy.

"What did you just call me?" Daisy said, oddly calm. "MINNY!"

Sadly enough for Marluxia, he got jumped and Daisy and Minny beat the crap out of him.

"XALDIN!! SAVE ME!!" He cried, raising a hand towards Xaldin.

"Hells no. I'm not gonna get my ass kicked for you! You wanted the goddamned scythe. I told you to wait, but nooo. You didn't listen, so this is your punishment." Xaldin replied and continued watching Marluxia get beaten to a pulp by two pissed off female duck and mouse.

"What the ." I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALL!!" Sora exclaimed as he magically appeared in front of Xemnas.

"Yea, well, not my fault. It's in the script. You have a problem with it, ask the Author." He boredly answered.

At the word 'Author,' thunder was heard through the large windows that appeared out of nowhere. Everyone shut up and looked at Xemnas.

Fifteen minutes later found Xemnas on the floor barely recognizable as all the characters finished beating him up (and yes, even the Heartless, Nobodies, and the rest of Organization XIII that was still alive and conscious).

"Never say the A word." They said at the same time, and went back to what ever they were doing, which consisted of Minny and Daisy beating up Marluxia, Daisy stopping every now and then to chase Donald, Sora asking all of Organization XIII how the hell they were alive, people talking, sleeping, Goofy, Riku, and Leon getting chased around by Heartless that they attempted to kill, but then realized that they were out numbered, occasionally running over the unconscious Axel, Cloud and Sephiroth punching/kicking each other as they noticed that they were stripped of their weapons by the people who pushed them in the room, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare having tea with the White Rabbit, Alice, the Queen of Hearts, and all her minions, and pretty much everyone was fighting everyone else.

All of a sudden, Sora noticed a green trinity sign and grabbed Goofy from being stomped on and snatched Donald from Daisy's grasp. They all screamed out "TRINITY" while jumping up once. A chest appeared and Sora opened it by tapping on the chest with his keyblade that was stored in the magical place where everything is stored. Out popped out Dalmatians 230, 231, 232 and 233.

Everyone noticed the Dalmatians and jaw dropped.

"WTF?? I THOUGHT IT ENDED WITH FINDING 99 PUPPIES!!" Sora spazzed as he pointed at the parent Dalmatians.

"Oh. Well, we really have 245 Dalmatians." Roger exclaimed proudly while Anita nodded in agreement.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy fainted from information overload, while everyone else stared at the proud parents.

END

A/N: This is quite random. No real story plot. R/R if you like it. I don't really care if you flame or not. If you want to flame, go right ahead. I don't care. Just read the story above. If you did already, thanks. Hope you enjoyed this! .


End file.
